The Fears we Share
by Perfect2002
Summary: Kakashi sends Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura out on an mission the only problem is... what is the mission? They are sent into the forest only to find that Naruto's lost, Sasuke has food poisioning and Sakura is missing. by the way not sure if rated R or Pg 13.
1. The Nameless Adventure

Exclaimer: Sadly I own nothing but sunshine fish bisquets... which involves no Naruto...  
  
Naruto was at home at the time punching a huge hand made doll that had the intension of taking Sasuke's appearnce but   
  
bruetily failed. Papers covered his walls with sayings and reminders. Only one measly calender could be spotted if you   
  
squinted hard enouph. Naruto ran towards a part of the wall and began ripping off papers to reveal the calender. " Now whats   
  
today?" Naruto started as he began running his finger down the sloppily marked out days. His eyes squinted when he came upon   
  
the date as something was scribbled there. " Where the hell did this come from?! I never wrote this here!" Naruto screamed in   
  
an out rage and ran out the door and slammed it behind him inergeticly. Scribbled in the date box was a chibby sasuke head   
  
that had writing underneath it that said " Late again?" Naruto was running down the streets and putting on his leaf headband   
  
as he did so. " Stupid pin-up boy! Im late again!" he screamed. When he finally arrived at the forest Sasuke and Sakura where   
  
already eating a packed brekfeast. " Uh Oh..." Naruto began. They both staired at him. " Finally! I thought you where gonna   
  
sleep untile three again!" Sakura scolded. Naruto smiled and rubbed his head nervously. " Forgot my brefeast... " he   
  
whispered to himself in sadness. all of a sudden Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, alerted he turned his head quickly.   
  
Kakashi seemed to be holding a paper bag of brekfeast. Naruto angirly crossed his arms " What are you my mother?" He asked   
  
dully. " We all need are energy, looks like Sasuke and Sakura got that one down." Naruto snatched the bag and began happily   
  
eating a choclate covered waffle. " Now can we start the training?" Sasuke asked annoyed. " In due time dear Sasuke in due   
  
time." Kakaishi replied happily. Naruto was licking his fingers for crumbs at the momment but suddnly stopped at the sound of   
  
the word training. Sakura spoke up " What ARE we doing master Kakashi?" " Your objective may become clear to you while out in   
  
the forest. I want you all to split up and move on ahead." Kakashi explained. " Alright!' Naruto exclaimed and ran into the   
  
forest like a little kid hyped up on candy, as you can tell he was the furthest in the woods. Two minutes later Naruto was   
  
just walking deeper into the forest. Sakura was gripeing to herself. Inner Sakura " Really! What does master expect me to do   
  
when he hasnt even told me what to do." She began screaming in fustrastion. Sasuke was unfortunatly making distressed sounds   
  
as he advanced through the forest the slowest of the three. " I knew I shouldnt have drank that H.E.B drink crap. Wheres a   
  
guy supossed to take a #2 around here?" He squinted at a bush as his face began to grow a frightened look. Sakura was passing   
  
a a bush when she smelled something terrible. " Oh god!" she began to plug her nose " What kind of sick creature could have   
  
made such a stinch!" She looked inside the bush and..... Naruto had just came upon a lake when he spotted a human's figure   
  
from the distance. " Maybie its Sakura!" He thought excitidly. When he ran up to it, it was Kakashi lying dead in the grass.   
  
Blood was streaming from his head passed his pupiless eyes. Naruto raised one eyebrow disapointed. " What is this crap?" He   
  
asked and walked away with a frown on his face. Sasuke sneezed. Kakashi , in a near by bush, " Well, that had no effect on   
  
him." and also walked away. Sasuke bareley able to walk fell to the ground. " What was in it?!" He screamed. Sakura came   
  
across Sasuke knocked out. " Oh me gosh! Sasuke!" She yelled panickly. " Dont worry Sasuke I know this is the symptm of food   
  
poisoning!" She got up crying " I just dont know how to cure it thats all..." Naruto , at the time, was standing upside down   
  
on a branch searching for a sighn of the others then sat down on the branch still upsidedown. " I think im lost." he said   
  
fustrated. A note flutered out of the sky and Naruto caught it in his mouth. He quickly flipped it over and began reading it.   
  
" Naruto, I have Sakura and if you want to see her again ill be waiting near the lake ready for that fight." Naruto's eyes   
  
where huge. He stood up quickly " Sasuke will not take Sakura from me! If he wants a fight he has one!" He began than lost   
  
the grip on the tree and fell off screaming. Sasuke awoke to a unknown motion. Sakura was piggy backing him. " Hello?" Sasuke   
  
said nervously. Sakura looked back shocked. " Oh Sasuke im so happy your okay!" She said cheerfully waiting in the akward   
  
silence for a romantic scene. " Uh... yeah, could you let me down now?" there was a pause. " Oh yeah!" Sakura said then let   
  
Sasuke down embaressed then said in a dull tone " right..." while walking Sakura tried to strike up a conversation which   
  
failed on the first attempt. " Oh Sasuke! Before I found you I was walking past this bush and smelled something extremely   
  
terrible!" Sasuke listened. " Well anyways, I looked in the bush and there was this enormous pile of dung!" Sasuke's froze. "   
  
I mean, what kind of animal makes such a stinch and could be so big! I threw up after seeing that. Uh... Sasuke?" Sasuke was   
  
still frozen. She poked him and it had no effect what so ever. Sakura sighed and sat in the grass starring at the statue of   
  
Sasuke. They had already reached the lake and still had'nt figured out there mission. Sasuke had come out of his little shock   
  
and was leaning against a tree when a ninja star came from a tree and barley missed his head. A piece of his hair was cut   
  
off. Sasuke staired for a moment at the star then at the tree where a dark figure of Naruto stood. " TRYING TO KILL ME?!?!"   
  
Sasuke yelled. " Would have if my aim wasnt so off when using my right hand." Sakura seemed to be shouting things no one   
  
could hear at the moment as Sasuke and Naruto where sarring eachother down. " Naruto you reckless idiot! You could have   
  
killed Sasuke!" She kept screaming though no one payed attention. While Sasuke looked up at Naruto in the tree another Naruto   
  
came from the back of Sasuke's tree and grabbed him. " What?!" Sasuke said shocked to find the real naruto behind him as a   
  
dopplganger stood in the tree. " Bastard!" Naruto pinned Sasuke to the ground. " What do you want with Sakura?" Naruto asked.   
  
" What? I dont want anything to do with her!" "huh?" Naruto loosened his grip then took his grip off alltogether quickly   
  
taking out the note. He pressed it up to Sasuke's face. " This wasnt yours?" He said worried. Sasuke squinted at the note for   
  
a moment then said " hell no! Do you think I right like that?!" " Yeah, I thought your handwriting would be a bit neater."   
  
Naruto quickly announced. Naruto turned around. " Hey Sakura!" He began to yell but was cut off as he noticed Sakura was   
  
gone. Sasuke got off the ground anxious. " Hey Sakura whered you go?" Naruto shouted into the distance. But no reply came.   
  
Naruto turned to Sasuke " You really didnt wright that note!" he said with a worried look on his face. " Just figuring that   
  
out?" asked Sasuke as he dusted himself off. Naruto began to panick. " Shes gone... Arghhh!!! What if an elite ninja took   
  
her?! What if she was killed?! What if..." He was cut off from Sasuke lightly punching his back. " We'll find her." He said   
  
and Naruto smiled.  
  
To be Continued... 


	2. The Feelings of Hate

Sorry it took so long "if", that is, anyone was waiting for the next chapter... Closes window Erika's at.  
  
Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, blah sunshine fish bisquits...  
  
Naruto was walking long side of Sasuke while the sun started to fade. " Uh... Sasuke you dont believe in that saying... do you? About lions, tigers, and bears." Naruto squeaked. " For one thing Naruto, lions and tigers dont live in the woods." " You failed to mention bears..." Naruto quickly added. Sasuke stayed quiet for the rest of the walk untile Naruto gave a small shriek. Sasuke turned to face Naruto. Naruto grasped his chest and fell to the ground. Sasuke quickly bent down then felt for breathing which there where no sighns of. " Naruto! Naruto wake up!" He said then grasped Naruto's body laying Naruto's head on his one knee as he sat on one leg. Sasuke froze stairing. Suddenly Naruto exhaled then took a deep breath and opened his eyes. " N- Naruto?" Sasuke asked timidly. Naruto coughed and began breathing heavily taking his hand and laying it on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke quickly turned away blushing. " Sakura..." Naruto whispered. Sasuke turned towards Naruto again and said " Of course." Naruto began to get up slowly. He quickly put his hand on his head to subside a piercing pain that seemed to appear. " Lets keep going." Naruto said inerjeticly as if nothing had just happened. " Allright." Sasuke said. Naruto seemed to know where he was going sence he was skipping ahead of Sasuke but then again... maybie not. Sasuke seemed to opionate on this, did he know or not? Naruto turned around quickly with a big smile spread across his face at a tree. " So?" Sasuke asked. " We are...!" he exclaimed "Lost!" Sasuke seemed to be shaking " We where walking for hours..." he said shakily he turned away quickly then stormed off. Naruto sat down annoyed. " He doesnt hav to get so ticked off... I KNOW YOU DONT KNOW WAY!" Naruto began screaming. "eh." Naruto said then quickly stood up. " I'll find Sakura on my own!" In the distance a scream was heard. Naruto blinked twice. " Uh... that was kinda ironic. Sakura!" He ran up a tree to scout the area for the pink haired girl but was caught by the foot and dangled from it upside down. " What the hell?" Naruto began then looked up to see his foot was caught in a vine. "Damn it!" Naruto slowly looked below him and could'nt even see the bottom of the drop. He chocked at the sight. His foot began to loosen out from under the vine. " Either way, if I reach up i'll fall if I just hang here i'll fall. Tuff decision." Naruto slowly inched his body towards the branch above him but his foot slipped outsending down hitting the branches as he went along. Naruto awaited the next blow but instead hit a arms. Sasuke tumbled safely down his arms tight around a frightened Naruto. They had a bit off a ruff landing but at least out of the way of tree branches. Sasuke had landed on top of Naruto now getting off. Blood streamed freshly down Naruto's face but Naruto paid no attention. " Iwould have been mad but im still trying to figure out how you did that." Naruto said. Sasuke just began walking away. " Hey!" Naruto screamed and hurridly got to his feet. " So pon up boy comes to the rescue then leaves calmly?!" Naruto asked angirly. " Do you want to go get Sakura or not..." Sasuke said calmly. Naruto had that look of a fox on his face. Then agreed mentaly. They came upon a huge hole in the ground almost camaflouged by the greens. "Big!" was all Naruto could say looking like a child running around the hole trying to deturmin if it was as big as his home. " Naruto...? Is that you?" they heard from the whole. " "Sakura?" Naruto said falling backwards from the shock of hearing her voice. He reached into the whole holding out a hand so she could grab. " Wheres Sasuke?" Was the first thing she asked and Naruto frowned. " Grab my hand Sakura!" She began reaching but had to get on her toes to actually get the whole hand. When Naruto tryed pulling her out but his feet lost their grip and he fell in with her. " Oh great..." Sasuke said smiling. " Uh... Sasuke? We need help!"  
  
to be continued... i think. 


End file.
